the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Pamber
Pamber (P'''/atricia and '''Amber) is the friendship pairing of Patricia Williamson' '''and Amber Millington ('Pa'/tricia and A/'mber'). The two of them have known each other since they were 11 years old. They are very close friends, and are both in Sibuna. Patricia seemed to be quite upset at Amber when she became friends with Nina in Season 1 and felt very betrayed when Amber told Nina that she caught Patricia trying to steal her locket, going so far as to dump water on her head. They later became friends again after Patricia became friends with Nina and then later joined Sibuna. Patricia and Amber didn't have many moments in season 2 together, but they were still close friends. Amber seemed excited when Patricia and Alfie re-joined Sibuna as well. Patricia was also worried when Victor said Amber has left the school in season 3, and was upset when Amber said goodbye. Click to View the Pamber Gallery. Pamber Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Amber asked Patricia if she got a response to email she had sent the night before. *When Amber told Patricia to 'text Joy', after Patricia told her that Joy had left her phone behind, Patricia tapped Amber's head and said, 'stupidity leak.' *Patricia got annoyed with Nina when she accidentally took Amber's seat. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Amber asks Patricia for the key to the attic, along with Fabian. *She, along with Fabian, was angry when finding out Patricia got rid of the key. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Amber asks Patricia to switch rooms with her. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Amber, along with the rest of the house, comes in to comfort Patricia while she's freaking out over Rufus. House of Flames / House of Passages *Amber spots Patricia going through Nina's stuff. *Patricia was really mad at Amber for telling Nina. *Patricia pours water all over Amber's head. *Patricia seems like she felt betrayed by Amber since they were friends since they were 11. *Amber smirks when Patricia gets in trouble in class, and Patricia gives her an annoyed look back. *Patricia apologizes to Amber. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Patricia and Amber go down to the cellar together, where they find the stuffed cat. *Patricia gives Amber an odd glance when Amber passes by with a bowl of milk. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Patricia joins Sibuna, which leads her to become friends with Amber again. House of Identity / House of Emergency *They enter the classroom together when Fabian and Nina are talking. * They both stand very close to each-other. House of Reunion / House of Memories *Patricia and Amber argue about who should go and visit Alfie at the hospital. * They high-five when Nina rejoins. * They stand close to each-other again. House of Drama / House of Codes * Patricia tells Amber that Joy is in the audience. * Amber tells Patricia about how Nina should "totally get an agent", but Patricia is only half-listening. House of Hazard / House of Charades *Amber (and Nina) both go to find Patricia. *Patricia yells Amber's (and Nina's) name when they are both about to be locked into the warehouse. * Amber recognizes Patricia's ring House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Patricia and Amber (along with Fabian and Nina) hug. *They sit together in class. *They sit next to each-other while talking to Joy. * Both are very disappointed when Joy reveals she won't come back. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *They both leave the mystery when it turns out they were wrong about a lot of information. * Amber, like everyone else, runs after Patricia when Patricia flees the classroom. House of Time / House of Aliens * When Patricia says she feels mean for lying to Alfie, Amber replies that "You're always mean," * Amber tells Patricia about how Mick is back. * When Patricia walks away in silence, Amber replies, "Thanks for listening," in annoyance. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Amber tells Patricia that she should help find Patricia a boyfriend next. *Patricia gives a sarcastic retort. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Patricia and Amber were walking together in the hall when Victor had the ladder and they were laughing. *They were both looking at Victor while going up the stairs together. *Patricia was laughing about how Amber sounded like Corbierre while she was making cooing noises, and this made Amber laugh as well. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *Patricia (with Nina) comes running when Amber screams. *They are both brushing their teeth together (with Nina) while talking. House of Revelation / House of Heavy *They both go to alert Victor as part of Nina's plan. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Amber urges Patricia to call Joy, after Rufus threatens them with the sandflies. *Patricia (and Nina and Mara) both try and help Amber find a dress to wear, and get annoyed when she turns her dress down. Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls *Amber asks Patricia and Joy if she said she would go out with Alfie last term. *Patricia said No at first. *Amber thanks Patricia for saying she did not say that. *But then she said that Amber said, "''Yes yes yes! Anything!" *Amber was upset that Patricia said that she said that. *Amber said to Patricia and Joy "so much for the sisterhood." *Patricia sits on the table next to Amber's table in World literature class. House of Spirits/House of Blackmail *Patricia (and Joy) tells Amber that she looks better with the hair in front of her face. House of Rivals / House of Faces *Patricia is smiling after Fabina fights, but after Amber looks at her she stops. House of Chance / House of Divides *Patricia and Amber are both cleaning up after Donkey Diner. *Amber tells Patricia (and Eddie) to wait before they have their food fight, and they listen. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Amber (and Fabian) get Patricia (and Alfie) to rejoin Sibuna. *Amber gets annoyed when Patricia asks about Senkhara, telling her that she "fake pushed Nina down a chasm just to prove a point." House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *Amber tells Patricia that she knew she could get passed the pendulums, but then admitted to Alfie that she actually thought Patricia would die. *Patricia asks what's going on with Amfie. House of Help / House of Phobias *Patricia eagerly gives Amber the bugs to hold. House of Isis / House of Curfews *Patricia got upset when Amber yawned. *Amber glanced at Patricia when she said, "All of us need beauty sleep, some of us more than others." House of Fronts / House of Keepers *Patricia makes fun of Amber's 'Web Wedges'. *Patricia takes a picture of Nina (and Amber) when they both get stuck in the webs. House of Envy / House of Names *Amber asks Patricia to tell Nina that they shouldn't do the task without Fabian, and she looks upset when Patricia instead takes Nina's side. House of Evidence/House of Genius *They sit together in science class. *Amber drags Patricia out of the classroom while she and Eddie are teasing each-other. House of Sorry/House of Hex *Patricia asks Amber why she gave up ping-pong. *Patricia is vocally annoyed when Amber and Jerome lose the tournament. House of Status / House of Laments *Patricia is holding Amber's mirror for her while she does her make-up. House of Oblivion / House of Snoops *They were keeping watch for Victor together. *Patricia looked annoyed when Amber got confused about Piper. *Patricia and Amber were both taking care of baby Alfie while Nina was looking for Fabian. *Patricia made fun of Amber when she said she was "young, blonde and beautiful again." House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives *They both spied and discovered that Victor has three of the reflectors. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack *Patricia explained to Amber what Alfie meant by calling Jasper 'a mole'. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions *They sat next to each other during the meeting in the kitchen. *Amber told Patricia she was even meaner to Eddie now that they were dating. *They both went to comfort Nina about her Gran. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *When Robert Frobisher-Smythe's recording explains the rules of the senet game, Amber and Patricia are standing very, very close together, almost huddling. *They sit together during the Sibuna meeting. House of Phantoms/House of Surrender *They stand close together when Senkhara confronts Sibuna. *Amber praises Patricia's decision to make a fake note, excusing Nina's absense. House of Strategy / House of Memory *Patricia questions Amber needing to stock up on food for Nina. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *They sit next to each-other while using the memory box. *Patricia asks why Amber is wearing headphones. *They sit together during the Sibuna meeting. House of Traps / House of Stakes *When Fabian and Joy were arguing about what move she should make, Amber looked to Patricia for advice. *Patricia and Amber were on the same square together. *They fell through the floor together. *Amber gave Patricia chocolate, after teasingly scolding her for mocking her snack grabbing earlier. Season 3 House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Patricia (along with Fabian and Alfie) was shown to be very worried about Amber disappearing. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Patricia protested about Amber betraying them, believing she wouldn't do that. *Patricia (Along with Fabian, Alfie, Eddie and KT) hugged Amber goodbye. *Patricia accused KT of having something to do with Amber leaving, similar to the way she accused Nina about Joy and Eddie and KT about Nina, showing she might think of Amber as just as good as a friend as Nina and Joy. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *To calm down Willow, Patricia calls Amber and makes sure that she's alive. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis